


A series of fortunate events

by Ketsalistli



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dogsitter Lance AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketsalistli/pseuds/Ketsalistli
Summary: From the moment Lance had woken up that morning with dried skin only to see a bunch of notifications in all the social network of Nyma and her new boyfriend enjoying themselves, he knew the day will only get worse and worse.  And by the way things were now, he wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t going to be a good day for him.





	A series of fortunate events

**Author's Note:**

> This story is been inspired by [ Bichadraws](https://bichadraws.tumblr.com)  
> beautiful [ art ](https://bichadraws.tumblr.com/tagged/dogsitter-lance-au)  
> on tumblr.

Lance was absently looking to his cellphone wearing a sad expression, that girl Nyma, the one he had been dating for the last month had broken up with him the night before and was already posting pictures of her and her new boyfriend. It hurt, it really hurt for Lance. He had thought their relationship was special but now he wondered if he really had meant something to her at all. Though Lance couldn’t help but keep scrolling… feeling how easily replaceable he was. 

He stood there for a while in the middle of the park, one hand on his phone the other holding the leashes of the six dogs he was supposed to be walking around since he was actually being paid for it, Lance was after all a dogsitter. However, the dogs unaware of Lance’s feelings got bored and anxious because of the lack of activity and walking they were used to. It really shouldn’t be a surprise for Lance when they decided to chase after the first fluffy creature that awoke their inner beast, their natural enemy, a cat. 

They pulled Lance with so much strength that he dropped his phone in a very comical way as he was being dragged around by the dogs unable to react on time and even if he did he doubted he could have done anything to stop them from sprinting their way out of the park. He yelled and pull back with all his might trying to make them stop but they were so excited that Lance couldn’t make them stop not even slow them down a bit. He could only wish they lost sight of the poor creature and give up. 

Of course it wasn’t going to be that easy. From the moment Lance had woken up that morning with dried skin only to see a bunch of notifications in all the social network of Nyma and her new boyfriend enjoying themselves, he knew the day will only get worse and worse. And by the way things were now, he wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t going to be a good day for him. 

His many efforts lead to nothing, the dogs kept running and Lance was already scared, not only for him and his arm but for the cat and the dogs jumping in front of a car. Luckily they weren’t in a much transited area. On the other hand, Lance was getting tired of running. In the last turn the dogs took Lance saw the cat ran in the direction of a huge house surrounded by a white fence which it easily jumped only to burst into it through the window. 

“OH NO NO NO NO NO YOU DON’T-!” he yell desperate at the dogs with rising panic in his voice when he noticed what the dogs wanted to do in order to go after the feline. If he didn’t stopped them right there, Lance was going to crash in that god damn fence and his pretty little face would be ruined for at least a couple of weeks at best, but the dogs were already getting ready to jump the fence. 

In his last attempt Lance was able to gain some control to make them fail the jump and get trapped in their own leashes. Though when the cat appeared again in the window the dogs tried to make the jump again. Lance used the fence as support to grab the dogs once again but his arms were tired and they still have so much energy! How was this possible? Lance didn’t know. He was no longer able to hold the leashes and they enter the property, luckily for Lance they didn’t burst into the house and were only barking outside the window making the cat hide inside again. 

“Well, at least the cat’s fine…” said to reassure himself, everyone was fine, everyone except for him apparently because he can barely breath and still need to calm the beats before they attracted the neighbors attention or even worst... the owners attention and they decided to call the cops and then he would be in really big troubles. Lance shook off that thought. He didn’t need it right now, the dogs were his responsibility and since it didn’t seem to be anyone at home at the moment Lance jumped the fence. 

He started to scold them with a furrowed brow but he really could never get angry at those fluffy beans. He hugged them and petted them distracting them from the cat and bringing back their attention to him. Lance finally was able to calm down the dogs and grab their leashes again so they could all get out of there before the owners arrived or someone else called the cops thanks to the fuss. If only things were that simple…

As soon as Lance step down the last stairs of the porch he meet a really confused and angry face. A chill ran down his spine and he gulped. The person in front of him was a dark haired guy around his age with very furrowed brows and… “a mullet?” Lance thought concerned, it was the XXI century! The guy had keys on one of his hands and a sport bag. For the way he was looking at Lance and then the house he made the connection. “Oh no”, lance whispered. It was the owner of the house for sure…. 

“What the hell are you doing in my house?” said the guy angry in his voice. 

Lance panicked. 

“I-it’s not… It’s not what it looks like… I swear!!” it was the only thing Lance could say. The owner wasn’t buying it, Lance could tell. “I.. I-I… I’m… I’m not…I’m not a burglar! WOAH!!!!” before he could end whatever he was about to say the dogs pull him in the opposite direction, they were ready to do another running and Lance decided it was the perfect exit for him to take, an easy that way out of that situation.

“HEY YOU-!” the other boy shouted at Lance. But he was already in the run with the dogs. He wasn’t to blame, he had panicked. He promised himself not to show his face in that neighborhood ever again, he was too embarrassed.

A few minutes of running away and Lance found himself back in the park where he had previously been just in time for him to recover, he was running out of air. Once his brain was back on thinking he felt so stupid and started rambling. That guy surely thought Lance was a burglar. That’s exactly what a burglar would say, isn’t it? WHAT if he actually called the cops?! What if they were already looking for a handsome tanned boy with a bunch of dogs as his accomplishes! 

“OOH nooooo… what have I done? What have I done!”

**Author's Note:**

> I write this for self-indulgency. Second chapter is already in progress because i couldn't stop here tho i don't know how this would be we'll see :9 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
